the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Scions
"Life Thrives." The Order of Scions, also popularly known as the Order of Life, is an Order of biological wonder-workers. They possess mastery over Life itself, able to generate new life, fleshcraft, heal at a rapid pace, and can physically alter themselves to adapt to new challenges. They are also super into pets, and your average Scion is probably going to have some pretty hefty pets to call upon in times of distress. Aspect Of God: Generator Of Life AKA: The Order of Life, the Order of Flesh, Lords of the Flesh, the Givers of Life, etc. Facts: -Scion Adepts specialize in the field of biology, the study of Life itself. They develop powers based around the concept of biological life, especially powers of Fleshcrafting. -Scion Adepts are considered to be the opposite of the Order of Reapers. All Scion Adepts feel an instinctive hatred for the Forces of Death, culminating in an abiding hatred for the Reaper Order. This isn't to say that they hate every individual Reaper, only that they feel a disgust for the Order as a whole (although they probably won't like Reapers personally either). -All Scions generate an Aura of Life which makes baser forms of life more amicable towards them. This means that things like animals, nature spirits, sentient plants, Elementals, etc., will be more amicable towards them. All Life Is Sacred: A principle which appears to be universal among the Order is the belief that all Life is sacred, and that killing any form of life is always inherently wrong. This isn't to say that Scions are pacifists, only that they generally refuse to kill except in the most strenuous of circumstances. This principle is essentially identical to the Do No Harm principle within the Order of Healers. This view represents the Scion's nature as purveyors of Life itself and how they are so religiously connected to it. Of course, every barrel has its bad apples. And more than a few Scions of uncharacteristically dark humor exist within groups like the Illuminati or the Dark Creators... Masters of The Flesh: Surprise, surprise - the transdimensional horrors known as The Flesh are actually the weaponized creations of the Order of Scions. They were given life by the Order of Scions principally to fight for them in the Order's war against their variest foes. The Flesh's ability to recycle and renew biological life allowed it to go up against powerful Necromancers and come out on top. Unfortunately, Flesh are chaotic and powerful beasts, and some of them appear to have slipped the leash. Also, some Scions have come to view the Flesh as more than just weapons, some of them have come to the conclusion that the Flesh are the end-result of all biological life, and they seek to gift whole worlds with the biological ascension of being absorbed into the Flesh! All Flesh, upon seeing a Scion Adept, will instinctively recognize them as one of their creators. This will endear the Flesh to the Scion. This link will not always allow a Scion to control a Flesh, especially if the Flesh in question is powerful and strong-willed, but it will usually make them far more amicable towards the Scion. The Flesh Field of Biology: The number one place to find Scions is in society's scientific sector, specifically those vocations and fields of study dedicated to the discipline of biology. Your stereotypical Scion Adept will be a lab-coated researcher or technician working away in a lab, but there are other venues within this large field of science as well. Scions could also be field researchers, living and working out in the wilderness where they perform their studies. They could also be activists, teachers, conservationists, environmentalists, political advisors, etc. Fleshcrafting: Adaptation: Random Mutation: Increased Healing: Pet Keeping: The Hive Mind: Psychic Abilities: Lifespark: Connection to the Spirit World: Natural Alliances: -Order of Healers = Scions and Healers both center around the concept of LIfe and opposition to Death. It makes perfect sense that the two would get along well and frequently work together. -Order of Creationists = The Creationists are a more specialized form of the Scions themselves, specializing specifically in animal life. Creationists and Scions are very close and the two have been known to share Chantries. -Order of Druids = Just like with the Creationists, the Gaian Order exists as a more specialized form of the Scions, specializing in plant life and the planet itself. They too have a very close relationship with the Scions and frequently share Chantries. References: -http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Ones -http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Ones -http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Engineer -https://www.netflix.com/title/80161848 -http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Kerrigan Category:Flesh Category:Life